


Без названия

by nitabe0



Series: GinZura Week 2019 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe OOC, Office AU, PWP, Pillow Talk, Smoking, Tie Kink, i just wanted to write about their sex, motivation? what motivation?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: For @gz_week!Day 6: Prompt "Random AU".





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> For @gz_week!  
> Day 6: Prompt "Random AU".

Всё началось с того, что к Гинтоки в зону для курения подошёл за сигаретой тот длинноволосый чудак из другого отдела. Это было довольно странно. Впрочем, Гинтоки его плохо знал. Так, иногда сталкивался с ним на работе, перебрасывался какими-то дежурными фразами, но никогда нормально не общался. А на общей корпоративной пьянке с соседними отделами и вовсе видел его впервые. Однако Гинтоки всё же казалось непонятным то, что этот чудак курит. Что он и озвучил.  
– Не думал, что такие, как ты, курят.  
Гинтоки хоть и не был пьян, он он выпил достаточно для того, чтобы отбросить все церемонии и любезности. Чудак прищурился:  
– Какие – такие?  
– Ну... _Такие_ , – Гинтоки не смог внятно объяснить свою мысль.  
– Всё равно не понимаю, – чудак покачал головой.  
– Мне казалось, что такие красавчики, как ты, не курят, – ляпнул Гинтоки.  
– Если ты думаешь, что у каких бы то ни было красавчиков нет вредных привычек, то ты ошибаешься, – чудак вытащил из-за уха Гинтоки сигарету и жестом попросил зажигалку. – Я, может, и чечётку умею танцевать, хотя на танцора совсем не похож.  
– Какая интересная аналогия, – задумчиво протянул Гинтоки. – А... А ты умеешь? – уточнил он.  
– Нет, – чудак затянулся и выпустил изо рта сизый дым. – Ты меня совсем не знаешь, а уже делаешь какие-то странные выводы.  
– Ну так давай познакомимся поближе, – предложил Гинтоки, сминая окурок в пепельнице. – Ничего, что мы сразу на «ты»?  
– Ничего, так даже проще.  
– Отлично. Просто я мельком видел на твоём столе табличку с именем. Поэтому и не запомнил.  
– Меня зовут Кацура. Кацура Котаро.  
– Как-как?  
– Ка-цу-ра, – по слогам произнёс свою фамилию чудик.  
– Ка...зура? Зура? – недоумённо переспросил Гинтоки. – Это такой намёк на парик? Жестокие у тебя родители, раз дали такое имечко.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура, – терпеливо поправил тот. – А как тебя зовут?  
– Саката Гинтоки! Никаких ассоциаций с париками! – гордо представился он. Кацура искривил губы в странной ухмылке:  
– В имени, может, и нет, но, судя по твоим волосам, что-то всё-таки есть.  
– Это натуральные кудри! – оскорблённо сказал Гинтоки и слабо дёрнул себя за волосы на макушке. – Видишь!  
Кацура засмеялся, качая головой. Почувствовав необычную расслабленность, Гинтоки тоже засмеялся. Давно ему не было с кем-то настолько весело. Они знакомы друг друга всего пару минут, а ведут себя, как старые знакомые.  
Вдруг Кацура обернулся, смял недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице и сказал:  
– Спасибо за беседу. Меня уже зовут обратно. Ещё увидимся.  
Махнув рукой, он вернулся к своим коллегам. Гинтоки же закурил снова. Возможно, это алкоголь дал ему по мозгам, но ему понравился этот Кацура. Даже за эти несколько минут, что они говорили. Сколько раз Гинтоки видел Кацуру, сколько всегда думал, что тот – зануда, сноб и в целом довольно неприятный тип. По крайней мере, на работе он выглядел именно таким. Но при личном общении оказалось, что Кацура совсем не такой. Почему-то Гинтоки сейчас казалось, что он не ошибался насчёт Кацуры. Ему хотелось продолжить общение, но он не знал как. Отрывать его от коллег и отрываться от своих было нежелательно. Докурив, Гинтоки вернулся к своим товарищам и продолжил с ними пить. Но теперь он изредка поглядывал на Кацуру. Тот смотрел в ответ, но не каждый раз их взгляды встречались. Гинтоки отходил покурить ещё несколько раз, надеясь, что Кацура к нему присоединится, но тот больше не подходил. К тому же, к последнему перекуру оставалась всего одна сигарета. Гинтоки вздохнул и решил, что оставит её на потом. Ночью покупать курево он не собирался.  
Все стали собираться домой, в том числе и Гинтоки. Он уже не надеялся на то, что сегодня снова перекинется хоть парой слов с Кацурой, поэтому даже не взглянул на него перед уходом. Выйдя из питейного заведения, Гинтоки глубоко вдохнул вечерний воздух в лёгкие. Голова гудела от шума и гомона сослуживцев и немного – от алкоголя. Прислонившись спиной к фонарю, стоявшему поодаль от бара, Гинтоки смотрел на людей, которые торопились на поздние поезда метро. Ему и самому надо было успеть на последний поезд, но он решил, что пойдёт домой пешком. Постояв ещё несколько минут, Гинтоки проводил глазами своих коллег и сотрудников другого отдела. Последним вышел Кацура. Он с трудом стоял на ногах. Ещё и норовил запутаться в собственном пальто. Увидев Гинтоки, Кацура помахал ему рукой. Поначалу Гинтоки решил, что тот прощается. Но он наоборот подошёл, пытаясь всё-таки надеть пальто. Гинтоки снисходительно улыбнулся и со смешком сказал:  
– Давай помогу.  
Кацура без лишних слов повернулся спиной. Гинтоки просунул любезно подставленные руки Кацуры в рукава, пригладил плечи и, развернув Кацуру обратно, поправил в **о** рот.  
– Вот теперь ты выглядишь, как человек, а не как неряха, – бормотал Гинтоки. – Всегда ты такой?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Кацура. – Я вообще редко пью. Просто сегодня... не сдержался.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, прерываемая лишь редкими криками людей, шедших по улице. Кацура мутным взглядом посмотрел на Гинтоки, который так и не убрал рук с в **о** рота чужого пальто, положил сверху свои и резко подался вперёд губами. Гинтоки опешил и оттолкнул от себя Кацуру.  
– Ты чего творишь? А если кто-то с работы увидит?!  
– Все уже разошлись, – уверенно сказал Кацура, снова приближаясь. – Никто не увидит, если тебя только это волнует.  
– Нет, не только, – Гинтоки вытянул руки вперёд, держа Кацуру на расстоянии. – Ты ведь мужчина, а лезешь с поцелуями. Конечно, издалека и со спины ты, возможно, сойдёшь за девушку... из-за волос этих длинных... Но не вблизи!..  
– Это не проблема, просто закрой глаза, – пожал плечами Кацура. Он говорил так, словно с ним это постоянно происходило, поэтому он уже знал способы избежать каких-либо проблем, которые из-за этого возникали.  
– Зачем ты вообще это сделал? – спросил Гинтоки, делая шаг назад.  
– Не знаю, называй это, как пожелаешь – импульс, искра, внезапное желание. Хочешь сказать, что ты просто так меня не отпускал?  
– Ну да, я... задумался, – Гинтоки понимал, что это звучит неубедительно. Но потом он решил, что, в общем-то, не обязан оправдываться, о чём и собирался сказать Кацуре, но не успел. Тот вздохнул и снова поцеловал Гинтоки, обнимая его за плечи. Но он снова выставил руки вперёд и твёрдо сказал:  
– Послушай, я не по этим делам. Я люблю девушек. Может, ты и предпочитаешь мужчин, но со мной тебе нечего ловить. Не знаю, чем я тебя привлёк. И не очень хочу знать. Так что заканчивай это всё.  
Гинтоки, по-прежнему держа Кацуру на расстоянии, отошёл от фонаря.  
– Я не предпочитаю мужчин, – спокойно сказал Кацура, – дело не в этом. Мне просто понравился ты.  
– Это глупо, – парировал Гинтоки. – Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь. Две минуты в курилке – это не тот срок, за который можно сблизиться.  
– А дело и не в тех двух минутах. Точнее, не только в них. После них ты на меня постоянно смотрел.  
– Ну, не постоянно, неправда, – снова начал оправдываться Гинтоки.  
– Но смотрел, – подытожил Кацура. Гинтоки резко выдохнул и недовольно спросил:  
– Чего ты вообще от меня хочешь, маньяк?  
– Хочу, чтоб ты провёл со мной ночь, – невозмутимо озвучил своё желание Кацура.  
– Ты с ума сошёл, – Гинтоки замахал руками в отрицании. – Я ведь уже сказал...  
– Если бы тебе этого тоже не хотелось, то после первого же поцелуя ты бы дал мне в морду и ушёл. Но ты всё ещё здесь и ведёшь со мной эту беседу, – прервал его Кацура.  
– Я предпочитаю решать конфликты на словах, а не в драке. Безусловно, будь мне лет семнадцать, то ты сейчас бы валялся на земле с фингалом под глазом. Но я взрослый, поэтому пытаюсь с тобой договориться мирным путём.  
– Но всё же это не совсем стандартная для тебя ситуация, согласись.  
Звучал он довольно убедительно. Гинтоки задумался: действительно, почему он сразу не ушёл и продолжал что-то доказывать, отрицать? Ведь ему самому хотелось продолжить общение с Кацурой. Но ведь только общение. Ни поцелуев, ни совместной ночи. Или...  
– Конечно, ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас, я не обижусь, это будет абсолютно нормально, – говорил тем временем Кацура. – Но если всё-таки хочешь пойти со мной, то...  
Он протянул руку. Гинтоки уставился на неё и нерешительно дал свою. Он подумал, что нужно довериться предчувствию, которое посетило его ранее – ощущение спокойствия и расслабленности рядом с человеком, которого он знал в совокупности пять минут, но чувствовал, что был с ним с самого детства. Возможно, за этим стояло нечто большее. Он сам не понимал этого. Стоило проверить.  
– Пойдём, если не шутишь, – хмыкнул Гинтоки, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно и непринуждённо. – Ты живёшь рядом?  
– Не шучу, – сказал Кацура, сжимая его руку. – Десять минут на поезде, тридцать – пешком.  
– Тогда лучше ко мне, всего две станции на метро.  
– Мы не успеем на последний поезд.  
– Значит, пойдём пешком, – Гинтоки поправил куртку и направился в сторону дома. Кацура пошёл следом, отставая всего на пару шагов.  
Шли они в тишине. Никто не заводил разговора. Казалось, что сказанное ранее было лишь в воображении Гинтоки, и они разойдутся, как только окажутся у двери.  
Но этого не случилось. Попав в квартиру, Кацура разулся и аккуратно поставил обувь возле порога. Гинтоки снял верхнюю одежду и обувь, забрал у Кацуры пальто, повесил его на крючок и прошёл в комнату. Кацура направился за ним. Встав между столиком и кроватью, Гинтоки повернулся к гостю и спросил:  
– Что теперь?  
Вместо ответа Кацура положил тому руки на плечи и поцеловал. И этот поцелуй был менее настойчивым, но более чувственным. По крайней мере, Гинтоки так показалось. Он обнял Кацуру за талию и прижал к себе. В тот момент он уже не думал, что это неправильно или странно. Он ожидал, что губы Кацуры будут отдавать алкоголем, но он этого абсолютно не почувствовал. Что-то тут не сходилось, но Гинтоки не мог понять что. Его очень отвлекло то, что Кацура решил проявить немного настойчивости и подтолкнуть Гинтоки к кровати. Тот упал и вдруг остановил Кацуру, вытянув руку вперёд.  
– В чём дело? – спросил он. – Ты передумал?  
– Нет, скорее, не подумал сразу... – Гинтоки отрицательно покачал головой. – Ты хочешь заняться... сексом?  
– Возможно, а что?  
– Просто ты говорил, что у тебя не было парней, значит, ты с ними никогда не спал...  
– Да, так и есть.  
– Я с ними тем более не был. Поэтому я не знаю, как они... это делают, – Гинтоки приподнялся на локтях. Кацура задумчиво сказал:  
– И то верно. Но я что-нибудь придумаю.  
После чего легко толкнул Гинтоки обратно и лёг сверху. Тот почувствовал лёгкое возбуждение. Это всё потому что я давно ни с кем не спал, это не из-за него, убеждал себя Гинтоки. Но после того, как Кацура потёрся пахом о его, из его горла раздалось шипение.  
– Как тебе такая идея?  
– Неплохо, – сквозь зубы сказал Гинтоки, стараясь не выдавать своё возбуждение. Он не ожидал, что это всё пойдёт так быстро.  
Тем временем рука Кацуры уже проскользнула между тел и и расстегнула ремень на штанах Гинтоки. Едва он добрался до пуговиц и ширинки, Гинтоки снова приподнялся и схватился за ремень Кацуры.  
– Нечестно будет, если без штанов останусь только я, – сказал он, отбрасывая оба ремня за кровать. Кацура, не изменившись в лице, согласился:  
– Справедливо.  
Спустив штаны до лодыжек, он снова потёрся пахом о пах Гинтоки. Это вызывало больше эмоций. Теперь Гинтоки чувствовал, что Кацура тоже заводился, пусть по нему ранее нельзя было этого сказать. Он решил буквально взять инициативу в свои руки и погладил член Кацуры, чувствуя, как он пульсирует и становится твёрже под его пальцами. Но Кацура перехватил его руку, отвёл её в сторону и повернул ладонью вниз. После этого он оттянул резинку трусов Гинтоки, стягивая их к штанам, и легко помассировал его член. Услышав сбивчивое дыхание, он наклонился и прикусил мочку уха. Гинтоки вздрогнул. Это было горячо и приятно. Он быстро развязал свой галстук и непослушными пальцами расстегнул все пуговицы на рубашке, чтобы Кацуре было проще. Тот опустился губами на шею и ключицы Гинтоки, целуя и покусывая их. После свободной рукой погладил его по груди, слабо царапая соски. Гинтоки это казалось и чем-то весьма возбуждающим, и довольно затянувшейся прелюдией. Но он не останавливал Кацуру. Ему было интересно, к чему всё это приведёт.  
Кацура спустился на пол, встал на колени, взял Гинтоки за бедра и обхватил губами головку его уже достаточно твёрдого члена. Несколько раз облизнул её языком и прошёлся им по всей длине, заставляя Гинтоки вцепиться в одеяло. После этого взял член в руку и, слегка смочив его слюной, постепенно протолкнул его в горло на всю длину. Гинтоки резко дёрнул бёдрами вперёд, из-за чего Кацура поперхнулся и быстро вытащил член изо рта.  
– Прости, – пролепетал Гинтоки. Кацура откашлялся и сказал:  
– Ничего, всё нормально. Я просто попробую по-другому.  
Вновь проведя рукой по члену Гинтоки, Кацура опустился и облизал головку. Затем он надавил языком на щель, чем вызвал у Гинтоки тихий стон. Кацура воодушевился, услышав это, и надавил сильнее. После ещё одного стона, он снова толкнул член в рот, но уже не так глубоко. Однако этого хватило, чтоб Гинтоки снова толкнулся бёдрами, но уже без ущерба Кацуре. Продолжая насаживаться ртом на член Гинтоки, Кацура продолжал водить по нему рукой вверх и вниз.  
Гинтоки резко стало жарко. Он начал дышать ртом. Ему хотелось взять Кацуру за волосы, чтобы направлять его, но он не стал. Вместо этого он приподнял на локтях, дотянулся до галстука Кацуры, спешно ослабил на нём узел и схватился за его край. Тем временем Кацура всё быстрее старался довести Гинтоки до предела. Он облизывал вздувшиеся вены, сильнее сжимал член в руке и активнее водил по нему рукой. Взамен он слышал негромкие стоны вперемешку со сбивчивым дыханием.  
Долго Гинтоки не продержался. Почувствовав, что он уже близок, он быстро намотал галстук Кацуры на руку и подтянул за него на себя. Просто он не хотел кончить Кацуре в рот. Но не рассчитав время, он попал ему на губы, на щёки и подбородок. Основная часть попала на рубашку, когда он упал на Гинтоки.  
Вытерев рот рукавом, Кацура усмехнулся:  
– Ты неожиданно решил добавить элемент БДСМ?  
– Что? – пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Гинтоки. – О чём ты?  
– Вот об этом, – сказал Кацура и оттянул большим пальцем узел галстука.  
– Я просто не хотел хватать тебя за волосы. Мне показалось это не слишком вежливым.  
– О, вот как, – Кацура вытер пот со лба и завалился рядом. – Интересные у тебя взгляды на приличия.  
– Кто бы говорил, – выровняв дыхание, фыркнул Гинтоки.  
Полежав ещё несколько минут, он надел бельё, отбросил ногой штаны в сторону и вытащил из куртки пачку с последней сигаретой. Открыв окно, он сел на край кровати и закурил. Кацура повернулся в сторону запаха табака и спросил:  
– А для меня найдётся?  
– Нет, это последняя, извини, – Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Тогда, может, одну на двоих? – предложил Кацура, протягивая руку.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Гинтоки и подтянул к себе Кацуру. Тот сел рядом, взял сигарету и сделал глубокую затяжку. Посидев в тишине пару минут, Гинтоки отобрал сигарету и спросил:  
– Могу я у тебя поинтересоваться кое-чем?  
– Конечно.  
– Зачем тебе всё это нужно было? Зачем ты всё это сделал? Ты смертельно болен, поэтому решил напоследок пуститься во все тяжкие? Или ты сексуальный маньяк по части мужчин?  
– Нет, – со смешком ответил Кацура, – ни то, ни другое. Если я скажу тебе причину, то ты будешь смеяться.  
– Не буду, обещаю.  
– Это правда странно, я не думаю, что ты поймёшь.  
– Я не идиот. Говори уже.  
– Хорошо, – Кацура взъерошил волосы, спутывая их. – Возможно, ты посчитаешь меня идиотом, и я не смогу тебя в этом винить. Не знаю почему, но у меня такое чувство, что я тебя знаю уже сто лет. И поэтому я спокойно предложил нечто подобное. И знал, что ты не откажешь мне. Непонятно по какой причине я почувствовал эмоциональную близость, хотя мы толком не знакомы. Я понимаю, что это глупо, но это так.  
Гинтоки изумлённо смотрел на Кацуру и не понимал, почему он слышал ровно то же самое, что сам думал. Это не могло быть совпадением.  
– Ты не поверишь... – нервничая и сминая отобранную сигарету, сказал Гинтоки. – Но у меня были точно такие же мысли относительно тебя. Мне ведь в твоей компании тоже было комфортно. Однако я не понимаю – почему тебя так заклинило на интимной близости.  
– Волосы мне твои понравились, – помолчав несколько секунд, ответил Кацура. – Они пушистые. Я люблю такие.  
Из-за абсолютно серьёзного тона это звучало довольно глупо.  
– Это не смешно, – отмахнулся Гинтоки. – Скажи правду. Это потому что ты напился, да?  
– Нет, я почти не пил, – сказал Кацура и заправил прядь волос за ухо.  
– Вот почему от тебя не пахло! – встрепенулся Гинтоки. Всё встало на свои места. – Ты просто притворился вусмерть пьяным. Не очень хорошее начало, Зура, я бы даже сказал – очень плохое.  
– Я Кацура, – поправил тот. – Может, и так, но я ни о чём не жалею.  
Они оба замолчали. Гинтоки докурил, смял окурок в пепельнице и, решив не закрывать окно, упал на кровать. Наверное, он и сам не жалел об этом всём. Всё бывает в первый раз. Даже минет от малознакомого парня с работы.  
– Вот только как после этого нам быть? – вдруг спросил Гинтоки. – Как на работе смотреть друг другу в глаза?  
– Обычно, – Кацура пожал плечами. – Мы работаем в разных отделах, пересекаемся не так уж и часто. Рано или поздно это забудется. Так что можешь не переживать.  
– А если вдруг мы снова встретимся на общих пьянках?  
– Не встретимся. Я ведь на них не хожу. Я сделал исключение только для сегодняшнего дня, – Кацура встал с кровати и поправил галстук. – Не думай об этом. Я не стану лезть к тебе ни на работе, ни после неё. Мне была нужна только одна ночь. И я её получил. Большего мне не надо.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на Кацуру и ощутил тоску от услышанного. Возможно, он сошёл с ума, но он не хотел, чтоб это закончилось так. Неспроста они оба чувствовали одно и то же. Возможно, не стоило так легко расставаться. Вдруг за всем этим действительно есть что-то большее. Ведь Гинтоки думал об этом.  
– Может, ты останешься? – спросил он, хватая Кацуру за запястье. – Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил.  
– Гинтоки, – Кацура покачал головой, – я ведь доставил тебе сегодня проблем. Зачем тебе ещё одна?  
– Не уверен, что это будет проблемой, – Гинтоки потянул Кацуру за руку к себе. – Просто останься. Я прошу тебя.  
Устало вздохнув, Кацура лёг рядом с ним и закрыл глаза. Гинтоки запустил пальцы в длинные волосы Кацуры и пригладил их. Он чувствовал, что это правильно. Абсолютно точно правильно. Их разговор оставил в его душе необъяснимую грусть. Но в то же время он ощущал спокойствие. Сейчас ему не было противно или неприятно от близости Кацуры. По всей видимости, он не зря доверился предчувствиям.  
Гинтоки приблизился к лицу Кацуры и поцеловал его.  
– Зу-ра, – прошептал он в чужие губы. – Зу-ра.  
– Кацура, – тем же шёпотом поправил его длинноволосый чудак.


End file.
